Narusaku:love struck
by HunterxWitch
Summary: This a story I gave a lot of thought into!Tell me what u want in the next ch.Enjoy!


Narusaku love struck By:Uonmyradar2047 -  
It was a sunny day in konaha as 7 year old sakura haruno walked with her freind ino yakamana to a group of girls including tenten and hinata."Hey girls,said ino "This is sakura"she added moving over so that the girls could get a better look at the pink haired girl behind ino."H-hi."said sakura in a low shy voice."Heh,look at the little pink rat!"Said one girl smirking "And look at her forehead!Its so big!"said another."S-stop it!"said sakura looking at ino as if waiting for her to defend her just shrugged"jeez ino this is you pick for a new member of our group?"said the first girl annoyed."shes WEAK,SPINELESS,AND ABSALUTLY POSITIVLY UGL-""Picking on the new girl huh?"said a very soft calm voice,so soft it gave sakura goosebumps"thats a new leage even for you sherra"The girl who must've been sherra turned around as an orange jump suit appeared behind it was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes thate seemed to twinkle in the sunlight."Oh...Naruto,"said sherra"were not scared of you!We can do as we like with this little tulup!"  
"Oh really sherra?Is that right"said Naruto with his eyes then opened them suddenly scarlett red eyes replaced his ocean blue eyes.  
"Y-yeah t-that-ts r-right-t"The second girl boy curled his lips back in a way to reveal his razor sharp teeth sakura whimpered and the boy took notice of eyes,teeth,and nails returned back to normal."Your lucky the new girl was here to save you if not it woulve got bloody"He said looking at sakura with a very soft expression"Say thanks to the new girl"he said no one replied."NOW!"  
"Thank you!"They all boys expression softened and he smiled"Good.I got to get going"He said as he vanished.  
"Who was that?Said the girls stared at ,someone spoke up"What cave did YOU crawl out of?"she asked "That was naruto uzimaki an orphan and a demon"  
"a demon?"asked sakura alarmed "Sakura dont worry"reassured ino"Ive talked with him he's a real nice guy!"  
"OH"said sakura ***  
Sakura walked down the street when she had an orange jumpsuit jump infront of her."Hi!"Said a familiar soothing voice that could melt butter "My name is Naruto Uzimaki"  
"Hi Mines Sa-Sa-"sakura sputtered she couldnt remember "sakura Haruno I heard Ino talk about you"Sakura blushed"I just wanted to meet you maybe grab some ramen?"  
"sure!"said sakura although she thought of it as a date 10 YEARS LATER Sakura Haruno woke up in is the fith time this week shes dreamed about naruto leaving the village just as her old teamate,sasuke uchiha,had to go join ouruchimaru.'Wait a muinute why am i dreaming about naruto?'thought that she dreamed about what it would be like to kiss sasuke 10 am all of the girls(Temari,tenten,ino,and hinata)met up at the mall."Okey I've been thinking,"said tenten"Who should be boy freind and girlfreind and this is what I came up with:Me,,shikamaru.I-"  
"Ino and whiskers right?"Interrupted sakura "No Ino,sasuke"  
"What?"asked sakura "And last:Sakura,naruto."Finished tenten "N-no thats not right!"said sakura "Sakura!"said naruto rinning towards sakura"sakura!Im glad I found you!I got you some chocholetes and lowers!Ya'know 'cuz its close to when the festivel and all"sakura slapped both the chocholetes and the beutiful bouque of flowers out of his hand,and grabbed his shirt coller."SHUT UP SHUT UP!OH MY GOSH YOUR THE MOST ANNOYING GUY IN THE WOLD!I HATE YOU!"yelled sakura throwing naruto to the ground."O-ow sakura...t-that hurt"said naruto sadly"if you wanted me to leave you coldve just said so"naruto slumped walking threw the flowers and chocholates in the trash on the way out."WHAT THE CRAP SAKURA?"yelled ino "He was being annoying he needed to shut up!"explaned sakura Ino spotted a card for sakura Dear sakura,  
Roses are red Violets are blue The truth is Ive always loved you I hope that if not me you find your true a secret I've always held three simple words.  
I.  
Love.  
You.

Love,  
Naruto Ino read it aloud then put it in her pocket then glared at sakura"'Whiskers'Huh?Nice move"She said"I'll go check on him"  
"Dont bother 's NARUTO,he'll heal!"Said sakura "You peice of crap!"said ino"Didnt you hear the note?"  
"Yeah.A stupid mushy love letter so what?"  
"Shut up sakura Im through!"ino walked away ****  
There was a knock on the door"Coming."said naruto very down from dream girl hates heart was broken."."said naruto emotionless"come in"Ino walked through narutos messy sat down on a chair."Naruto?"Asked ino"are you okey?"When Ino asked this naruto jammed the fork into the table and broke downcrying."NO!My hearts broken!I don't understand what I'm doing that upsets her!I confort her and give her attention and gifts but...is that enough?"He bent down with him and rubbed his back"Your not doing anything wrong sakuras just is a loser unlike nice,sweet,and can really make a girl smile,even if they're in a bad mood"said sniffled"really?"  
"Yeah!"  
Naruto stopped crying and looked at ino and kissed her lightly on the cheek."Thank you know I had another-ah!"naruto picked up a rose and put it in inos ear and smiled tears dried on his face.

Sakura sat with the girls waiting for walked toward them with a dreamy look in her eye with a flower in her ear."Woah ino!What happened?"askes temari."Oh nothing"Ino awnsered was thinking about the warm touch of narutos lips."I-is he okey?"asked sakuraIno glared at sakura"Well he jammeda fork into a table and broke down crying and moaning."  
"Where'd you get the flower?"asked tenten Ino's face became dreamy again"naruto gave it to me and kissed me on the cheek..."said was came out of nowhere " ino-chan!"said naruto"Sakura...I brought sasuke back"Sakuras eyes grew wide "s-s-asuke?"said sakura "There you little brat."said naruto"You happy?"  
"What did you call me?"  
"Sakura"sakura turned around to see sasuke standing there"He called you a brat"  
Sakura couldnt doesnt like her anymore?"Oh..."She said She felt as if her heart would shatter Naruto called her a brat?She felt as if walls were closing in on her her lover-the one person whom made her feel special was now gone."Me and sasuke are going out on a date at the cherry blossom festivel"said ino"Wanna come sakura?"Sakura sweated looking at narutos face of either depression or sadness his second try at love had failed."N-naruto..."began sakura"can I talk with you...privetly?"Naruto had a puzzled face"Sure."awnsered naruto "naruto"sakura took a deep breath"Would you...like to go to the valintines festival with me?"Naruto was shocked."S-sure sakura"he said as they stepped closer to give eachother a kiss -  
-Well thats the end of ch.1!


End file.
